In image processing and surveillance applications, for example, change detection is often desired for automatically detecting object changes in a scene. Unfortunately, changes in illumination may be misinterpreted as object changes by the automated systems, thus requiring human intervention and additional time. Accordingly, what is desired is illumination invariant change detection.